


The art of conversation

by greensilverserpent



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 20:52:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11448840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: A conversation which says nothing and at the same time everything.





	The art of conversation

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2010-10-22 11:52pm to 11:59pm

"Don't do that again."

The tensai turned, surprise written on his face.

"Don't do what?"

"Try to avoid a ball heading towards your face at the last second. You're a prodigy not an idiot."

Fuji smiled. 

"And I always thought idiocy was a requirement for this position."

A snort, then almost silent mumbling. 

The prodigy's eyes opened before he asked in a way too calm voice: "Some of us?"

The younger boy looked up defensively. 

"At least every single one I only encountered on a court that calls himself tensai."

Fuji laughed before his eyes closed again.

A small pause, then: "You should do that more often."

It was the second time in as many minutes that Fuji had no idea what they were talking about.

"Do what?"

"Laugh with your eyes open. I like to see that unguarded happiness."

"You could see it more often if we were somewhere private."

A sly look passed over both boys faces. 

"Six o'clock. The tennis court near the tram."

"Don't forget to bring enough water."

Rolling his eyes and ready to walk away the younger boy turned once more.

"Enough for four. I know, Fuji-senpai."


End file.
